Poker Face
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: A poker game, table dancing and a secret love of Lady GaGa. Damon and Ruby pass the time by playing a little game....Of Blood and Black Irises 'verse.


_AN: Yeah. It's another one. Just a little Damon/Ruby fun. And some sex, of course._

**Title:**_** Poker Face  
**_**Summary:** A poker game, table dancing and a secret love of Lady GaGa. Damon and Ruby pass the time by playing a little game....Of Blood and Black Irises 'verse.  
**Fandom(s):** Supernatural and The Vampire Diaries.  
**Pairing:** Damon/Ruby  
**Characters: **Damon Salvatore, Ruby, some Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert  
**Timeline: **Same as the other one. Season three of SPN and early on in season one of TVD.  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating: **T for themes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Poker Face**

_Written by Becks Rylynn_

* * *

He explains the game calmly and quietly, hands expertly shuffling the playing cards in his hands.

She crosses her legs delicately, one bare leg over the other and he can't help but notice the way her dress rides up a little. For a brief second, he allows his control to lessen, losing himself in the sight of her creamy white flesh with all that hot, spicy blood just out of reach. But his voice never falters and he tears himself away from the distraction quickly when he realizes she is doing that on purpose.

When he finishes, she gazes up at him with unimpressed borrowed blue eyes and folds her arms across her chest. ''I'm bored,'' she complains, leaning forwards. ''Let's fuck instead.''

''Later,'' he promises soothingly as he begins to deal the cards.

''Now,'' she insists. ''_Right now,_ Damon.''

''Such impatience, Ruby. I know I'm hot and all but right now I want to kick your ass at poker.''

''You suck,'' she says and she actually _pouts_ a little.

''Hey, babe,'' he grins. ''I'm a vampire. What's your excuse?''

''Withholding sex to play a stupid card game,'' she grumbles. ''Unbelievable.''

''Hey, horny DemonGirl, shut your mouth and look at your cards.''

She scowls at him and flashes him deadly black eyes, but picks up the cards and peers at them. When he's sure she's engrossed in her cards, he smirks, tilts his head to the side, leads forwards and studies her. Ruby is a world class liar; she has a face that gives nothing away. Except, he is learning, for right now. As it turns out, Ruby has no poker face when it comes to _actual_ poker. He strongly resists the equally as strong urge to laugh as he watches her closely. Her eyes are worried and her teeth are sunken into her lower lip as she chews nervously, her eyes peering nervously at her cards. It's....actually strangely sexy. Maybe he should ask her to consider that role playing idea he had the other day. Maybe this time she won't scoff and smack the back of his head. She could play Little Red Riding Hood and he could play The Big Bad Wolf. (Oh yeah, he's definitely going to say something later.)

Damn. This is going to be so easy it's not going to be any fun.

Clearing his throat, he picks up the deck and watches as she looks up at him, trying to regain her composure. ''How many cards?''

She blinks. ''Um...'' Her eyes stray to her cards once again and then she purses her lips and looks at him with narrowed eyes. ''Five.''

He sighs in exasperation, sounds a little too much like Stefan and freaks himself out a little. ''Okay. Once again; four is the limit and only if you have an ace.''

''Okay then. Four.''

He stares at her, she shifts; he grins. ''You don't have an ace.''

''Hey!'' She points an accusing finger at him. ''None of that compelling shit! That's cheating.''

''It doesn't work on demons.''

''Just _trying_ still makes it cheating.''

''You don't have an ace,'' he repeats slowly.

She rolls her eyes and throws down her cards with a scoff of disgust. ''Three.''

Grinning wolfishly, he hands her the cards and gets an immense feeling of satisfaction when she grimaces slightly.

When she looks up as he's taking his own two cards and catches the grin, she glowers and snaps out a, ''What are you grinning about, vampire?''

''Nothing.'' He turns his gaze down to his cards, but glances at her discreetly. ''All right, black eyes,'' he says, after a moment. ''What have you got?''

She hesitates, licks her lips and then bursts into one of her 'Ruby Rants' that he has become so accustomed to. ''Damon, this is freaking ridiculous!'' She rises to her feet so fast she nearly knocks the chair over and slams her hands down on the table. ''Honestly! Who plays this crap? And...And these things we're playing for?'' She holds up a chip, glares at it and whacks it on the table. ''They're plastic! They hold no value in the real world! And why are they called chips? They taste nothing like chips!''

''You _ate_ one?''

''No.'' She frowns at him and looks at him like he is the biggest moron in the world. ''_Why _would I do that?''

''You just said - ''

''I was implying.'' She's still frowning at him as she clicks her tongue and sits down, smoothing her gray dress down demurely. ''Honestly, Damon, just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I have to act like one.''

''Ruby,'' he says her name like he's tired and shakes his head. ''Show me your cards.''

She crosses her arms and sticks her nose up in the air. ''Say please.''

''_Please._''

''Good. Now...I'll show you mine, if you show me yours.''

It's only after he bites out a ''fine'' and lays his cards down flat that he realizes he has just done something he had been told to do. Wait. He's just done _two_ things he's been told to do. Freaky. And totally her fault. With a grin like a Cheshire cat, he looks down at the full house displayed and then studies her.

She grimaces, sighs, hesitates and then puts down her own cards.

He stares. And stares. And blinks. And blinks. For a long time.

''Oh,'' she snaps her fingers and that is when he realizes he has been duped. He lifts disbelieving eyes to her. ''That's right,'' she says, ''I forgot.'' She grins, leans back and crosses her arms carelessly. ''I'm awesome.''

He stares down at the royal flush for a long time, sure it's not real and then he snaps back to reality and glares at her, jaw twitching. ''You played me.''

''Like a guitar.''

Apparently, her poker face is the best poker face in the entire world.

Well, damn.

Blinking, he runs a hand over his face and sinks back into his chair, the knowledge that she has beaten him bringing a frown to his lips. ''So,'' he says, ''wanna fuck?''

''Nice try.'' She gathers the cards together and he watches her shuffle the cards expertly, as if she is purposefully trying to impress him. And...it's kinda working. ''You wanted to play poker.''

That's when he realizes he is screwed.

* * *

She wins the next two hands.

He scowls.

Her laughter echoes.

* * *

He finally wins a hand and gets so overjoyed that he leaps to his feet, throws his hands in the air and yells out, ''Oh yeah! I'm the king, baby!'' in a very un-Damon like moment. When she smirks up at him, he clears his throat and sits back down. ''I mean...._yeah._''

* * *

''Okay,'' she says seriously when they're on their fifth hand. ''I win this one and you buy me that canary yellow dress I've had my eye on.''

He presses his lips together. Finally, he nods and holds out his hand. ''Deal.''

''And the matching heels.''

''Don't push it.''

She sighs dramatically but shakes his hand anyway.

A moment passes in tense waiting and then they both slam down their cards.

While he sits stunned, she screeches in joy and rushes to her feet, heels clicking as she makes her way over to him and wraps her arms around him. ''Who's my favourite bloodsucker?!''

* * *

She wins the next hand, climbs onto the chair, tottering precariously in her heels and throws her arms out. ''Can't read my, can't read my, no, he can't read my poker face!''

He groans, drops his head onto the table and can't even muster up the strength to make fun of her for knowing the lyrics to a Lady GaGa song.

(Maybe later though.)

* * *

She wins the next hand (_again_) but makes up for it by slashing her wrist and giving him a snack.

''So does this whole winning thing make me taste better, Fangs?'' She asks, seated on the table, her dress hiked up a little as he stands between her legs with her wrist to his mouth.

He glares and retracts his fangs from her wrist causing her to gasp in displeasure. ''Don't ruin it, woman,'' he deadpans. And then he takes another drink.

* * *

''Let's get serious,'' he says suddenly.

Ninth hand.

She frowns. ''Serious-er than we already are?''

He grins. ''If I win, you have to do something for me.''

''Fangs, I just fed you,'' she sighs like he is a fussy child.

''Not that. Something else.''

She arches an eyebrow. ''Does this, at all, involve me getting down on my knees?''

''Nope.''

''Well, what did you have in mind?''

(He wins.)

She glares and demands a ''recount'' even though that makes absolutely no sense.

''Say it,'' he demands.

She rises to her feet, kicks off her heels and pours herself a glass of scotch, knocking it back like a pro. ''Do I have to?''

''Now, Ruby,'' he says, standing and moving over to her, looping an arm around her waist. ''We made a deal and you can't go back on a deal. Ask Dean Winchester.''

She growls at him. ''Fuck you.''

His hand curls around a lock of her blond hair and he pulls. Hard. ''Say it.''

She scowls, takes a breath and recites the words in a displeased tone. ''Damon Salvatore is....''

''Yes?''

''Better than me,'' she snarls.

''And?''

''And....'' She pauses to scoff and roll her eyes. ''And he's a sex god. The best I ever had.''

He laughs. ''Damn straight.''

And he steals the glass from her hands.

* * *

She gets back at him the next time she wins.

By making him get down on his knees.

(It takes them a little longer to get back to the game this time.)

* * *

Again, she wins.

But when she climbs up on the table to do her victory dance he really doesn't care all that much because he can see up her skirt and he knows for a fact she isn't wearing any underwear because he ripped those off her last time.

* * *

In the end, during their twelfth game, they both look up from their cards at the same time, lock eyes and the hunger overwhelms the competitive streak and the need to win. Next thing they know, they've both stood, ripped the table away and their hands are clawing at each other's clothing.

They're on the floor, clothes scattered around the room, her dress ripped beyond repair and hanging off the overturned table, his fangs deep in her neck when there's a woman's shriek and Stefan's angered cry of, ''_Damon_!''

....Long story short that's how Ruby meets Elena.

**end**


End file.
